Twisted fate (Book One of the Burned Worlds series)
by ItachiRules16
Summary: Alduin has risen, only instead of the foolhardy dragon from the game, he is an intelligent, ancient being. He has gained power, and brought forth an army to conqour all of Tamriel, and beyond. Can he possibly be stopped before he destroys Tamriel and beyond?
1. Chapter 1

_"Wake, young one… We have much to discuss…. And you have much to do…." _I opened my eyes slowly, looking around at the area I was in, and could see some sort of shadows coating a worn out room made of stone and rock. _"I am Ashura, watcher of the many realms of the hollow lands… I call you from your world to aid the many realms…. Yours is not in danger, for now….."_

"Well then, Ashura, why should I give a shit about them? I should just stay where I am." I answered bitingly, turning the many orbiting lights I hadn't seen moments ago a dark violet. It seemed they'd just come from nowhere.

"_Because…. You are no fool…. And you know that, eventually, the destruction would reach your world… And your precious Hime, as you call her, would die…." The demon or angel or whatever this thing was said in a sigh like voice._

"You are the only thing who has ever breathed a word of harm towards her that has not suffered for it. You know this, correct?" I said, stepping forward and allowing my anger to enter my voice. "And why do I feel like I have no choice in this?"

_ "You can return home, if you truly desire it….. But can you live with it?... Alduin will conquer his world, and soon he will come for yours….. And by then he will be far too strong for your world….." It said, the lights turning a sorrowful violet color." I regret this action… I swear to that….. But I must save as many as possible… I have used all my power to bring you here, and shape you to be a warrior…."_

I looked at myself then, and was surprised to find it to be correct. My muscles had been toned and hardened and my hair had grown to be long, blonde locks that went just past my shoulder and bangs which drooped down around my icy blue eyes. Id grown a few inches, from my usual even six feet, to a solid six foot five.

"Well, damn. Guess you did." I said, crossing my arms with a mildly amused expression. "Fine, what do you need exactly?"

_"Your blade… Nothing more and nothing less….. If you will have it, I would give my blessing…." It said, the orbs turning a greenish brown color that reminded me of spring", it will aid you, I swear it….."_

"Fine, I guess. Cant hurt." I answered, walking around in a small circle," But know this; I don't do this for you. I do it for me. A bit of adventure and I can protect my friends."

_"Then it is understood, my Guardian… Your wounds shall heal, faster than any other you've yet seen…. And your blades and armor shall never stain or rust….." It said quietly, orbs turning a happy yellow color even as many of them winked out of existence. "I have little power left, but I will open the Gate for you again….. Go to Sovngarde…. They will give you arms and armor…."_

"Thanks, I guess. Why there?" I asked quickly, examining the cloak and robes I'd been given. They resembled the Alik'r clothes except that they were blue instead of the red and black instead of the white and brown. And they came with a cloth face mask and hood.

_"They are the only ones who can open the Gate that links to Skyrim… I'm afraid I cannot link there directly… Not through a Gate anyway….. I have done much just bringing you here…." It said, a strange rippling coming over a spot in the air a few feet from me," Step through; you will be there one night…. After that, the war is yours… Be careful…."_

The portal was a dark, churning purple that made me nervous. I couldn't place it, but something was a bit off and I knew it. But, surely, if this watcher or whatever the hell it was wanted me dead it would have killed me while I slept. Not woken me up, talked to me, asked for help and then killed me. I'd hoped I was right, and stepped through the portal.

Instantly I felt a strange tugging sensation, like someone was pulling my insides in all directions. It wasn't painful, just odd. I also felt strangely like I was spinning, but I knew I had jumped or fallen into the portal so I attributed the odd sensation to whatever magic had brought me here. I honestly couldn't help screaming a little bit, it was an incredibly frightening event after all.

Moments later, and feeling rather glad I didn't seem to have eaten anything for some time, I came out of the portal on a large, rounded platform. All around me were ancient buildings, some human and others obviously not. In the distance, a massive wall encircled what I guessed was some sort of city. On the ground, cheering and throwing fists in the air, were hundreds of people. Some were human, but there were many species. I saw Krogan, Asari, Turians and Salarians. There were also Sangheili and Kig'yar as well as a few Unggoy. There were numerous Elves, of many kinds, and a few dwarves like the ones from Dragon Age. They were all cheering, and I quickly realized it was for me.

A young elf, flanked by a Krogan and a Human, approached the raised platform. They looked just as happy to see me, if a little more quiet about it," You're late. What took so long?"

I looked at her more closely, she was young it seemed and wore a simple blue robe. She looked to be a priestess, and the two heavily armored bodyguards, whose faces were covered completely, seemed to confirm that idea. I rose from my knees, where Id landed upon arrival, and took a moment to catch my breath." I had questions. Not many, but a couple. I'm here to help."

"Good, human. 'Bout time someone did something. Gettin' damn tired of sittin' on my ass, waiting for the fight to show itself." The Krogan guard said, after the priestess had calmed the crowd with a quick wave of her hand.

"My name is Alexxia, welcome to Sovngarde's great city of Garmund. We are glad to meet you, and would wish to greet you more joyously. Unfortunately, war is on the horizon, and this city is in grave danger. We must get you armed tonight. Therefore, we shall skip the tour and proceed to the grand feast." She said, in a beautiful, bell like voce," I trust you have already thought of what kinds of armor you'd like?"

"No, unfortunately. But I do know I want a shield, round and light as possible, and a pear, about six feet long." I answered quietly, nervous of the watching crowd. I saw several dozen leave immediately after I spoke.

"Very well. We welcome you to Sovngarde. May you find the information you will need for the coming battles. My guards, Rocky and Torvan will be accompanying you on your journey. They too were plucked from their worlds, and prepared for months for you."

"Yeah, kid. You better deliver. I got a wife to protect." Rocky said, slightly gruff but I let it go because I _had _left them waiting.

"I apologize, to you both, but I was only just 'recruited' for this fight." I answered, stressing the word 'recruited' to make my jab at the Watcher, who I was sure was watching me even now." Personally, I'm just glad to have a _friendly _Krogan."

"Indeed. They are truly fearsome opponents, on and off the battle field. We are lucky to have their exemplary warriors." The, still unnamed, priestess said.

"I'm sorry miss, but what's your name? I don't like not knowing important people's names." I said as nonchalantly as I could manage, what with a few hundred people listening to every word I said like I was the friggin pope.

"Me?" She said, seemingly stunned by my question, "Why, I'm Mara, one of the nine divines. Since Talos, we have been… more involved with the lives of mortals. Hence, we built Garmund and two other cities much like it. To make the fallen more comfortable. Now then, let us proceed. Shall we?"

And so I was lead to the Great Hall, as I was told it was called and listened to old Krogan tell war stories, Asari talk about politics, Salarians about science and so on into the night. I would stay the night, and be fitted for whatever armor I chose at noon the next day. Later, once Id escaped the crowd, I found my way to my room for the night. Inside were my weapons, beautiful pieces that resembled Spartan weapons as well as a bronze gladius. I curled up on the bed, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

(A/N: in this fic, many dimensions exist. Each is linked to many others, but not nearly all of them As a result, not all the races go to Sovngarde. There are many heavens and many hells. Each tied to many worlds, and each world tied to many others. Think of it like a sort of spider web. The strings all build the same thing, but not all touch. Theres a left, middle and right.

Also, what type of armor should I use? And what should the Dragonborn be like? Male? Female? Mage or warrior? Maybe an assassin?

And I need three OCs. Bear in mind that they may or may not survive to book two. So don't be upset if, for instance, a Darkspawn kills your character. It can happen in real combat, so it can happen in this story. PM me with charcters or put them in a review. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy book one of the 'Burned Words' story. Thanks, A/N over)


	2. AN

**Dear Followers,**

**I am sorry to have to announce that I will not be personally continuing this fic. I have found myself unable to continue due to a mix of writer's block and a busy personal life.**

**My sister has agreed to adopt the stories from me. In approximately three weeks time this story will be deleted and then taken up to be rewritten by my sister. She has agreed to follow the story line, and to improve upon it as needed. She is a more practiced writer and is more experienced in the field of writing fanfictions.**

**She already has a few of her own fanfictions running that she is wishing to finish, or get to a certain point in, before starting work on this story.**

**Thank you for following and I will post a link to the new posting of the story on my profile when the time comes.**

**I am sorry for the disappointment and I have appreciated your interest in the story.**

**Her profile that she uses for requests, DemonicChica15, will be the profile you will find the stories reposted on in the near future. Since this is the profile she uses for requests, she has also offered to take requests should any of you happen to take a liking to her particular liking.**


End file.
